Don't call me Sensei
by theunimaginable
Summary: "Sen…sei…" I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, as his masked lips brushed against mine, pressing down just long enough. His hands cupped my face, his face still oh-so-close to mine. My knees felt so weak and I felt my feet stumble backwards, running into the fridge. His entire body hovering over mine. I wanted more…Sakura/Kakashi. ONESHOT. SAKURA's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, loves! Here is the one-shot I've been wanting to release. It's a little lengthy and it's been approved by lots of my friends ;) This oneshot and the second update to the sequel are my Christmas presents to all my readers! Thank you for all the support!

Now this story is from** SAKURA'S POV**. I'm actually thinking of writing a second chapter for this. Same thing but from **KAKASHI'S POV**. What do you think? Let me know through reviews ;)

Obviously, there's lemon in this fanfic ;P

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Ugh…Why does it have to be raining….?

I pried my eyes open and stared at the ceiling. I could see my room lighting up every other second from the thunder and rain that was going wild outside the bedroom window. Turning my head, I stared at the blaring red numbers.

1:47 am.

I groaned, rubbing my eyes, as I smushed my head between two pillows and tried to go back to sleep. It had been such a long day and I just wanted to go into a coma for all it was worth. Another crack of thunder echoed outside and I could feel my apartment rumble a bit.

Zzzap. Beeeeeeep.

You've got to be shittin' me. It's the middle of the summer and way too hot for the electricity to be going out. And it's raining to boot. Great, my hair is going to be frizzy from all the humidity.

"Today is just not my day, is it?" I groaned as I got off my bed and threw off my silk pajamas, leaving just my bra and underwear. My room already felt hotter than before and I could feel sweat starting to form on my forehead. Blehhh. I caught my reflection in my body mirror and stared at it for a second. Strangely, after my 21st birthday, my boobs started to grow, making me look fuller. I was finally catching up with Ino's large twins. I slightly smiled to myself as I made my way into my living room, falling on the cold wooden floor.

Aahh… this should help me sleep until the electricity comes back on…. Whenever that would be. Turning onto my back, I sighed and attempted to sleep again when my hand found a wrapper of some sort. Holding it in front of me to see what it was, my face felt a little hot. It was a condom wrapper from a week ago.

Sasuke-kun…

Even thought he and I weren't together, we would find ourselves, hot and heavy for each other at his place. And sometimes mine. It was purely sex though. The love I had for him was gone and was replaced by the lust I would feel every once in a while.

I slightly cursed at myself when I felt myself get hot in between my legs after thinking of the Uchiha and sat up, slapping myself a little. Get it together, Sakura. Not tonight.

Another crack of thunder roared outside. I jumped a little. But not because of Mother Nature. But because the thunder revealed a shadow outside my window.

A red eye… silver hair…

It was Kakashi-sensei. I shook my head as I opened the window, my former sensei immediately falling into the living room, sopping wet. My nose scrunched up when I picked up a very familiar scent. Blood. Why was he bleeding?

"Uunnn…" He flinched when I flipped him onto his back. His hands were covering his abdomen and I quickly moved them, only to see a rather large gash, pulsing with blood. My hands started to glow green almost immediately and started to heal him. He was already bleeding so much and being in the pouring rain probably didn't help him. It took a while before I could feel his bleeding stopping and the gash slowly closing. Thank Kami.

Finally taking a good look at him, I realized he was in his ANBU clothes and could only frown. ANBU missions were always more dangerous and high risk. Plus Kakashi-sensei left ANBU before he was my sensei… so why was he wearing the clothes?

"Ah… whatever…" I sighed, walking into my room to grab an extra pillow and blanket. Seeing him wet from the rain made me feel a little sorry for him. I didn't want him to catch a cold. But it would be weird if he suddenly woke up to me undressing him. I stared at him lying on my living room floor, sopping wet. Ah, fuck it. I reached to undo his ANBU vest, using one hand to lift his back and sliding the vest off. I peeled off his gloves and forearm guards as my eyes stayed glued on his skin-tight navy shirt. If I took off his shirt, his mask would come off.

It reminded me of the days me, Naruto and Sasuke tried to get his mask off, only to fail. Kakashi-sensei always kept secret about his face even while he slept. This could probably be my only chance to see him. Hrm… but it would be betraying his trust. Sighing, I got up to grab a pair of scissors, cutting around his collarbone and behind his neck.

"His shirt is already ruined….might as well," I mumbled to myself, cutting a line down his shirt. I pulled off his cut shirt, staring at his masked face, his wet hair stuck to his forehead. My eyes couldn't help but linger at his extremely defined abs. This man was 14 years older than me and had a better body than Sasuke-kun.

I bet Sensei looks really hot under his mas…WHOA. Sakura, what the hell are you thinking?! That's just wrong! Well not really, I'm 21, almost 22. NO IT'S WRONG HE'S MY SENSEI! Well ex-sensei… STOP!

I gasped when sensei shifted, shivering, and threw the blanket over his upper body. I took his sandals off and paused for a second. Taking his pants off… would be too weird, right? I could feel Inner Sakura telling me it's totally okay. Urg… should I….? Hell, it's not like I haven't seen him half-naked before when he was admitted to the hospital! I unzipped his pants and swiftly pulled them off, adjusting the blanket on him before I could see what color his briefs were. My face was getting hot again. And it wasn't from my AC being out.

"Sakura…?" A groan left his masked lips as he finally opened his eyes and stared at him. I could feel a small smile creeping on my face, glad that he was all right.

"Don't move, Kakashi-sensei. I couldn't heal the wound completely," I scolded as he tried to sit up. My hands gripped his shoulders, knowing his stubborn ass would still try to stay sitting up. He looked so out of it. I let my hands start glowing green again, letting my chakra heal him a little bit more.

"You're at my apartment. Do you remember? What were you doing on an ANBU mission anyways?" I frowned at him as he finally locked eyes with me. I could tell he finally realized where he was and what had happened. He finally pulled himself off the floor, looking around for a bit before staring at me.

"Sakura…." He paused, looking away.

"Hmm? Are you still in pain?" My hands started to reach for his wounds again when he grabbed my wrist, still looking away from me. What the hell is wrong with him? I held back a growl.

"You should… put some clothes on…" he uttered, still unable to look at me. I blinked a few times and looked down. Ah shit, I completely forgot that I was just wearing my underclothes.

"Oh… sorry, sensei," I quickly mumbled. But I didn't move. Why wasn't I moving? Shouldn't I be going into my room and change or something? I almost didn't even notice that he was still holding onto my wrist. This is really awkward…

"Go change, Sakura," he said firmly. I almost felt a little upset that he said that, but got up to put on some more clothing. I came back out to the living room with a towel in my hand, wearing a big shirt and shorts, to see Kakashi sitting up with the blanket around him like a toga. I held back a laugh.

"Are you feeling bett-Oh shit…" If my eyes could pop out of my head, it would have at that very moment. There he was, my ex-sensei, holding the condom wrapper that I found earlier before his bleeding self decided to stumble into my apartment. He continued to sit there with the wrapper in his hand as he got up and limped to the kitchen, throwing the wrapper away.

"So you and Sasuke, huh? Thought I smelled him here…" I turned to stare at him for a second, still ever-so-surprised at my sensei's abilities. For some reason, I felt a pang of guilt hit my heart when he said that.

"It's nothing serious. Just fun times...here's a towel for you," I said quickly. He continued to look at me with his single, onyx eye before he took the towel.

Beeeeeep.

Oh, thank Kami the electricity is back on.

"Umm… Let me dry your clothes since the power is back on," I talked so fast I wasn't even sure if he understood me. I grabbed his drenching wet clothes and ran into the utilities room, throwing them into the dryer. Why am I feeling so nervous around my sensei? I walked back into the living room to see him sitting on my couch, his head leaning back and hair dried, eyes closed. Was he sleeping?

"I should probably check on his wounds," I thought to myself, sitting next to him and holding my hands over his abdomen. The wound was healing well and I could feel the amount of blood in his body returning back to normal.

"You should take better care of yourself, Sakura," he said quietly. I nearly flew off the couch and onto the floor. Of course, he would scare the shit out of me like that.

"I am just fine. Besides you're the last person in the world to be giving me advice," I glared at him. His body heat was radiating off him and I felt attracted to the heat like a fly to a light. My face felt hot again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" his eyebrow rose, giving me a questionable look.

"The whole time you've been my sensei, I've seen you with countless women and here I thought the only action you were getting were from those books," I stuck my tongue out at him. A wry laugh left him and he continued to stare at me.

"Would you believe me if I said I've only been with a few women in my lifetime?"

"That would be very hard to believe…."

"Why is that?" He stared at me and it made me nervous.

"Ah… nothing. Are you thirsty? I'll get you a glass of water," I got off the couch and paced into the kitchen. Thank goodness, there was a wall and I wasn't in his sight. I took this chance to slap myself a few times. What am I saying to my sensei?! It's so…wrong… ugh. Maybe I should give Sasuke-kun a call to "relieve" myself. But Kakashi is right here…

"NOOO! SAKURA WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU THINKINGGG?!" I quietly yelled at myself, grabbing fists of pink hair.

"What are you doing?" Turning on my heels, I saw him standing a few feet away from me without the blanket that was wrapping him. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander up and down his body. Holy hell, his body was so much hotter than I thought.

"Getting water," I sputtered, opening the fridge and pulling out my water pitcher. My hands were shaking as I reached in my cupboard, grabbing a cup. Of course, the cup slipped from my hand. At that point, my reflex wasn't fast enough and I found myself moving my foot away, thinking the cup will hit my foot and shatter on the ground. But nothing. My head jerked back when I felt my back become warm out of nowhere and slightly turned my head to see my sensei so close to me. Too close. The cup was in his hand as he shifted his eyes to stare down at me.

"Here," I nearly threw the pitcher at him, still not making eye contact with him. Am I seriously feeling hot because he was standing close to me? I heard the water trickling into the glass cup and felt my body shiver when his arm grazed against mine as he placed the cup on the counter.

"Are you alright?" He was seriously curious.

"Maybe you should put on some clothes," I joked nervously, walking past him to get to the living room. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"Hmm?" I turned around quickly about to ask him what he said, only to be inches away from his face. My body didn't dare to move. I could feel the space between us become hot and moist from our breathing. Inner Sakura started to yell at me telling me to move in closer, but I couldn't. It's not right… right? He's my sensei…

"Sakura…" He barely breathed my name as he started to lean in closer, his hand coming up to my face. Oh boy... My lips felt really dry and my throat felt as if I swallowed an entire apple, whole. His masked face was getting even closer. I could smell the rain on him.

"Sen…sei…" I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, as his masked lips brushed against mine, pressing down just long enough. His hands cupped my face, his face still oh-so-close to mine. My knees felt so weak and I felt my feet stumble backwards, running into the fridge. He was still so close to me, his entire body hovering over mine. I wanted more….

"Sorry..." He said, moving away. My skin felt cold again.

"Umm... it's okay..." I tried not to stutter. The awkward silence between us was making me fidget and all I could think about was the kiss. My fingers must have subconsciously touched my lips because the minute I glanced up, I could see Kakashi staring at me. Intensely.

"Do you want more?" He teased jokingly, lifting the water cup up to his masked lips. Our eyes were still in contact and I could feel my lips getting hot.

"...Yes..." I barely said. Oh fuck, did I really say that? I could see the surprise in his single onyx eye as he placed the cup back down.

"Ahahaha, just kidding!" I laughed nervously, walking out of the kitchen. But he pulled me by the waist. My body felt like a drug addict in rehab, craving his touch all over my body. He must have sensed it because his other hand behind my neck as he kissed me. Hard. Even though it was a masked kiss, it was as if I could still feel his lips. It was enough for me to want all of him. A deep sigh left me when his hands brushed up against my thighs, taking a grip on the shirt I was wearing and pulling it over my head. Funny, I always thought his hands would feel rough, but they were soft and I didn't want him to stop touching me.

"Is this...okay...?" I could barely hear him whisper. Was he asking me permission?

"It's completely okay..." I managed to say before my lips were occupied by his again.

His lips grazed along my neck and I could feel my knees buckling as he wrapped his arm around me, making sure I didn't fall over. He kissed my shoulders as I felt his fingers dip into the band of my shorts, letting them fall on the kitchen floor. I shivered at the thought of me being half-naked in front of him and leaned against him.

I slightly squeaked when he was able to easily pick me up, taking me to my bedroom. It only took a few seconds before I felt my back hit my soft comforter and looked up to meet his eyes. That was quick...

For some reason the only thought that was running through my mind was I should have changed my hot pink bed sheets. I watched him lean down, barely grazing against my chest before he lingered down to my stomach, making me shiver. I almost cursed at how fast my nipples decided to nip. I could hear him chuckle, his hands running up my sides, his thumbs grazing the underside of my chest before he reached under me to unclasp my bra. My face had to be sunburnt red at this point. He easily pushed my bra up, throwing that over my head too. He's moving so fast...

"Sensei…" My hands slightly pushed against his shoulder before his masked lips went down to my chest. Crap, why did I stop him? I felt his body relax on top of mine, his chin burrowing between my boobs as he looked up at me.

"You should really stop calling me sensei… it feels wrong," he groaned, closing his eyes.

"What am I suppose to call you, _sensei_?" I tried to hold back a laugh.

"Call me by my name." I felt him move around. Of course I've always called him Kakashi in my mind but never out loud. My hand came up to my lips, mumbling his name on purpose because I couldn't bring myself to say his name.

"Say my name, Sakura," he whispered seductively, slowly but surely arousing me. His fingertips barely graze along the nipples and I felt my leg twitch, slightly startled. My eyes widened when something warm and wet enveloped around my breast. I tried to hold back the moan but it was too late. My back arched, my hands looking for something to grip. The touch was ecstatic and I couldn't control my voice. I wasn't sure if I was more in shock that I'm pretty much hitting past second base with my sensei or that if I looked up at him, he wouldn't have his mask on. Another shiver ran through my body when I felt his tongue twirl around, trailing his tongue over to the next spot. Oh Kami, Sasuke-kun never let me feel this great even when we were actually doing it.

"Ka…Kashi….!" I could barely say his name. If he could make me feel this great right now, I can only imagine the pleasure I'll get pretty soon. I could feel his lips trail back up to my neck, a smile forming on his unmasked lips.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" he smirked up at me, the moonlight shining on his naked face. I was probably gawking at his face without knowing and I couldn't stop. He was definitely doing the world a favor by wearing his mask. Hatake Kakashi is drop dead handsome. My fingers traced along his jaw, taking in every piece of him. His face had a small tan line from his mask and my index finger followed that line, touching his tall nose. My finger barely grazed his scar over his Sharingan as it followed it down to his lips. His lips were so soft. I wanted to kiss them right then and there. Hell, I wanted _all_ of him right then and there.

"How does it look?" He caught my attention when he nibbled at my finger that still lingered on his lips. I smiled, pulling him closer to me. The silver-haired man on top of me knew what I wanted and closed the gap between our lips.

It was a paralyzing kiss...an inebriating kiss... So soft… All he was doing was kissing me and I could feel myself getting so aroused. His hands started to roam around my body as if he was studying it so he knows where to touch and kiss. But I couldn't let him leave my lips. I would have been satisfied with just kissing him all night.

"Aahh…!" I gasped when his hand found its way between my legs. Again, that was quick. I could feel his finger move through my lacy underwear, teasing me. I covered my face with my hands from embarrassment. He probably could feel how wet I was and all we've done was make out. Kakashi continued to rub me through the thin clothing and I tried so hard to hold back the moan that was trapped in my throat. Too late (again). A flick of his finger and I couldn't help but let him hear how good it felt. My eyelids felt heavy from all the lust. I want more, more, more. My eyes glanced up at him and I nearly screeched when I saw the only clothing that was keeping him from actually fucking me dangling from his index finger as he dropped them beside the bed. How in the world…? How did I not feel him take off the rest of my clothes?! My immediate reaction was to cover myself with my blanket, hiding from him. I heard him chuckle at my childish reaction and I cursed at myself.

"Well, if you want to play that game," he said, slightly confusing me. I felt the blanket rise and his hands running up my legs. Was he…?

"WHA! WAIT!" I sat up quickly, pushing at his shoulders once again. His single onyx eye made contact with my wide green ones as he rested on his elbows.

"Has Sasuke-kun never eaten you out?" He stuck his tongue out at me, making fun of me. The blood rushed to my cheeks, feeling a little light-headed, as he said this so casually. He smirked at my reaction, knowing my answer to his question. Reaching for my wrists, he moved my hands that were subconsciously covering my lady part, his face getting closer. Oh this is really happening… I bit my lip, trying to prepare myself but nothing would have prepared me for that. The minute his tongue found my already sensitive folds, my head flew back. I couldn't help but moan out syllables of what I think was his name. My brain felt so scrambled from this sensation I've never felt before.

"Kakashi-sensei…!" My hands clenched the bed sheets as another wave of pleasure ran through my body. I could feel his tongue move smoothly….up and down….in and out…. A swirl here….a swirl there. My body was getting so hot. Sooo hot. No way… am I really about to…?

Kakashi easily held my hips down as my back arched from the orgasm. He still kept his lips down there, taking in every lick of me. I tried to catch my breath as he came up to his knees, his hands slipping off the rest of his clothes. My eyes widen when I saw _IT._ He didn't give me any time to react, as he pulled on my thighs, sliding me closer to _IT_. He easily pushed my knees down, closer to my chest, as I felt _IT _rub against me. Okay, I should probably stop calling his dick, _IT_, but it's…..HUGE! Oh Kami…I almost feel scared. I shivered, thinking of _IT_ going in me. But all I felt him do was rub himself against my very wet self. STOP TEASING ME was what I wanted to yell but I saw him smirk at me. I let out a small whimper, moving my legs so I could bring him closer to me, but he stopped me, moving them back to how he had them.

"You called me sensei again… so this is your punishment," he growled, still not letting me have all of him. He knew I was going crazy. I could probably have an orgasm but him just doing this. Help me, Kami. He must have become impatient too because he finally let a part of him enter me. I gasped, gripping the pillow next to me. He hasn't even gone all the way and I'm already feeling so good. Another moan left me, slightly surprising me and I heard Kakashi chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me…" I hissed, glaring at him. His only response was another halfway thrust. Another moan. Crap, I can't believe I'm so turned on by this. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't see him lean down towards me. His soft lips kissed me again, his hips thrusting halfway again. I moaned into his mouth this time and his tongue flicked out, tasting my mouth before he pulled away. My breathing started to become heavier and I mentally cursed at myself for being so weak against him. But Inner Sakura decided to be mischievous. I wiggled away from him, closing my legs, slightly pouting. His silver eyebrows scrunched up as he frowned, his hands placed on my knees. Ha, as if he could pry open my legs once I concentrate my chakra there.

"What are you doing?" I could see _IT_ slightly twitching with anticipation.

"This is _your_ punishment for laughing at me," I huffed, turning to my side. Good grief, Inner Sakura, I hope you know what you're doing. For a good moment, I thought he would just dress and leave but I felt his hands graze against my ass, scooping it before I had time to react. Before I knew it, I was on all fours, his hands spreading my knees further apart and _IT _was already rubbing against me once again. I moaned again but this time it sounded like I was pleading. Fucking shit, he got me again.

"Kakashi…stop…!" my breathing was short and heavy as another moan escaped my lips.

"Stop, what?" he breathed, next to my ear. Shit, he's really going to make me beg for it.

"Stop... teasing me...mmm!" I felt the head of _IT_ slide in me, but he wouldn't give it all to me.

"What do you want, Sakura-_chan?_" he whispered, knowing it would annoy me. But I didn't care that he did because what came next was what I wanted all night long. My fingers nearly tore into my hot pink bed sheets when I felt him slide inside me. All of him. Oh, finally... My arms felt wobbly as they gave out and my chest hit the bed. I could sense him smiling greedily as I was in the perfect position for him. His hands slid down my sides as they firmly squeezed my ass before gripping my hips.

Thank Kami, I lived alone. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei… er, Kakashi was purely satisfied at the lustful sex sounds I was letting out with every thrust he gave me. He wasn't being too hard or too fast, it was the perfect pace for me to enjoy every bit of him. I could feel his fingers digging into my hips as he tried his best not to slam himself into me. I could care less if he did. Sasuke was always so rough with me so I was use to it. I felt everything getting hot and I knew I was about to reach my limit. But I didn't want to yet. I wanted to enjoy him a bit more. He must have sensed how close I was because I heard him let out a small chuckle before his hips picked up the pace. Oh, Kami, wait…wait… WAIT! I let out what I think was a mix of a relieved sigh and pleasure-filled moan. My knees were so weak and it didn't help that he was still going at it. How was he lasting this long? Sasuke would have been done long ago.

The minute I felt him slow down, my throat decided to let out a whimper without my consent. Shit, he probably thinks I'm a complete horndog.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" I could hear him smirk as he completely pulled out of me. Another whimper. Good fucking grief, does my body always have to act on its own?! I slightly yelped when I felt my stomach hit my hot pink sheets and my eyes went from staring at my alarm clock to the ceiling. I bit my lips, stifling a loud moan, when I felt _IT_ rub against me again.

"Aahh…!" I could feel him slowly enter me again. And then slowly pull out… and slowly in…. and slowly out. My vision was blurry as I looked up to see his silver hair become darker, dripping with sweat. His eyes caught mine and he leaned down, hovering over my lips. But he wouldn't kiss me yet. I let my legs rise and wrap around his slim waist, not wanting him to leave me. He smiled against my lips before covering them with his own, letting out tongues play for a second. Kami, this is so good.

"Sakura…" my name slipped from his lips and it was like a spell; everything felt even better. My body decided to move on its own again and my hips started to grind against him. No way, I'm letting him all the fun tonight. He tried to grip my waist but I grabbed his hand first. A small growl left him when my hips kept grinding against his. Both of his hands held onto my hips. Hard. I winced a bit but for some reason, it felt hot to feel him be aggressive.

"I want to play, too," I teased, letting my hips roll even just a little bit. He suddenly grabbed one of my legs, keeping it in place so I don't try anything. I could feel my face turn a little red when his eyes started to wander up and down my body again. I felt so exposed.

"Mmm….!" I felt my back lift off the bed when our hips collided together again. He was being a bit rough this time around, but I didn't mind it at all. It just made everything hotter. I reached my arms up, sliding under his arms and gripping his firm back. My body was so numb from every thrust that I barely felt him shift around. What was he doing? But before I could even glance up to see, his hips rammed harder into me. I let out a loud gasp, my fingers digging into his back. I swear it felt like he was going even deeper, if that was even possible.

"Do you still want to play?" I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, his hips still in motion. He's not going to even give me a chance to answer, is he? I managed to finally open my heavy eyes and look up at him. He looked so desirous... I was mesmerized by him. He locked eyes with me and smirked, knowing I wanted him even more. He started to fasten his pace and I could feel myself losing control.

My body... my voice... couldn't be controlled.

{}

Ow...why does my whole body feel like a thousand needles are jabbing me? I groaned as I shifted my weight to lay on my side. My eyes barely managed to open to stare at my alarm clock.

7:48 a.m.

Good thing I didn't have work this morning. My body was still a bit numb as I rolled on my back, my arm swinging to one side.

Smack!

Huh? What did I hit? My head turned to see a crown of silver hair a few inches away from me. I could instantly feel my cheeks becoming red and hot. There, in my bed, was Hatake Kakashi. Without a mask, may I add. My lips curled into a small smile as I started to remember our late night meeting and found myself tracing my fingers along his jawline. It was hard to believe last night really happened. It was even harder to believe that my body was numb from our nightly activities. My face suddenly became intolerably hot.

"I can feel the heat radiating off your face." I jolted, moving a few inches back and stared at the man. His black eye slightly opened, staring at my baffled face.

"You've been awake awhile, haven't you?" I huffed as I adjusted my body again, slightly wincing. He must have noticed it because he propped up on one elbow, looking at me with worry in his eyes. I attempted to playfully giggle but even that hurt. It was as if I had an intense training session and my muscles were stiff.

"Was I...too rough?" He scooted over and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my shoulder. I felt his vocals vibrate against my skin when he chuckled, making me shiver.

"Just a bit sore..." I managed to say, pulling the blanket up to my nose and glancing at him. The blanket was hiding most of my face but I'm pretty sure he knew I was blushing.

"Well...they always say you should work out more when you're sore," he got closer to me.

Uh oh... I felt nervous as his body shifted and soon enough, I saw him hovering above me. His lips grazed along my neck and shoulders as his hands wandered down to my legs, holding them behind my knees.

Already?!

"W-w-wait! Kakashi-sensei...!" I squealed, trying to pull away from him but his grip on me was too strong. I saw his face crinkle and his eyebrows furrow.

"Sensei?" He stared down at me. Crap! He smirked as he saw my expression change and leaned down closer to my ear.

"You know your punishment, right, Sakura?" his voice made my ears feel hot. Hell, his voice made my entire feel hot. My eyes squeezed shut for a second as he nipped at my neck before coming up to my lips. I stared into his single black iris. He was waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I do..." I breathed before locking lips with him.

Oh, this is going to be a very long day.

**End of OneShot**

* * *

THe end! So I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot and like I said, please leave reviews or PMs and let me know if you'd like to read this oneshot from KAKASHI'S POV. :)

If you are a new reader/follower, please enjoy my other two fanfics! :)

I will be updating the sequel, Two Minds two bodies, today as promised since it is my gift to everyone!

Enjoy the Holidays! and I will update in a few weeks! Thank you again!

Please review!

xoxo, me


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HELLO MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS~

I know you have all been waiting for Kakashi's POV and it's been POSTED as a different story! Just click on my profile and you'll see it!

Thank you for reading! And ENJOYYY!

xoxo, me


End file.
